


In a Weird World

by AlyssaOtaku69



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaOtaku69/pseuds/AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: In a weird world where Itachi wasn't the martyr for his clan or the village. The massacre of the Uchiha clan never happened. Minato didn't die from the Kyuubi attack. Kushina and Naruto both have a part of Kurama in them. Orochimaru wasn't a bad or creepy guy. Naruto didn't always want to become Hokage. Sasuke was a girl And last but not least a world where Itachi was not only head of his clan but was already Hokage of the village.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I have been writing this story for a while now and haven't decided to post it anywhere until now that is. I think you will notice that the Naruto in this story is nothing like the Naruto in the anime or the manga. He is older, stronger, and more mature. He isn't the same age as the rookie 9. He is Itachi's age and was on Itachi's team. If you see anything that doesn't belong its probably because I made it up.

In a weird world where Itachi wasn't the martyr for his clan and the village. The massacre of the Uchiha clan never happened. Minato didn't die from a Kyuubi attack. Kushina and Naruto both had part of Kurama in them. Orochimaru wasn't a bad guy. Naruto didn't want to always become Hokage. Sasuke was a girl. And last but not least a world where Itachi was not only about to be clan head but was already Hokage of the village.

"Come on Naruto do this for me." Itachi asked to his best friend and old teammate.

Naruto was currently on the side of the Hokage tower listening to his best friend's first request he ever gave him since becoming Hokage. Itachi made a notice to himself to never do anything to damage his relationship with his best friend.

"I trust you more than everyone in this village and you can train and protect her while she goes to train with Lord Orochimaru." Itachi said referring to his younger sister Sasuke.

Sasuke requested to go to Lord Orochimaru ten minutes before Naruto came around but he wasn't going to let her go without someone to go with her and that someone he wanted to go with her was Naruto.

"Why does it have to be me though? You know me and her don't really get along." Naruto grumbled.

Naruto had Itachi's back in just about everything and he really appreciated the fact that his friend always gave him a choice and not just told him to do something. But one thing was for sure this was an order.

"She likes you, Naruto." Itachi tried to say but got a glare that made him stop talking.

He knew all of Naruto's weaknesses and strengths well probably not as much now since he became Hokage, when they were sixteen years old. Itachi was honestly shocked when Minato chose him instead of his son. It had been four years since that day. Itachi thought so highly of his predecessor and Naruto, but it was hard to ignore that he skipped over his son and went to him. He saw sadness and humiliation in his best friend's eyes that day even as he smiled and said congratulations. It was fake, and that's why he let Naruto beat on his own path unless really needed.

"She calls me an idiot every time she sees me." Naruto said still glaring at his friend.

"That's her way of being playful with you." Itachi said ignoring Naruto's glare waving his hand away.

"Are you even giving me a choice?" Naruto questioned as he laid his head back against the building.

That made Itachi stop his writing and think about what his friend was really asking him.

"You know you always have a choice, Naruto." Itachi said and Naruto flickered off.

"Thanks," Itachi said with a small smile.

Itachi didn't need to know his answer to know Naruto was going to do it.

Sasuke was currently with her mother pacing around the house irritated because her brother choose to give her no choice but to pair her up with his idiot best friend.

"Naruto isn't bad Sasuke just give him a chance. He has a lot of experience on the field and through training with the legendary Sannin and his own father." Mikoto said.

"All that doesn't matter because he is still an idiot and he will never agree." Sasuke said sighing as she sat on the couch.

Sasuke was four years younger than her brother and really would rather be trained by her brother but he always said she would learn nothing from him that she didn't already know. "And what would he teach me anyway." Sasuke grumbled.

"So much for not being called an idiot." Naruto said from the garden door.

Naruto smiled walking into the house as he pulled his shoes off, walking straight toward Mikoto.

"Hello Mrs. Mikoto, how are you?" Naruto said as he hugged her.

"I'm good, Naruto." Mikoto said hugging him back.

"That's good to hear." Naruto said pulling away from her then turned his head to look at Sasuke. "Your brother wants me and you to come to the tower." Naruto said glaring at her then walked toward his shoes again.

Sasuke didn't move from her spot not even when Naruto started moving out the door.

"When I said he wanted to see us I meant NOW." Naruto said and flickered off without turning back.

"You should get going now." Mikoto said smiling.

Sasuke rolled her eyes and started jumping roofs to the Hokage tower. When she got into the tower Naruto was sitting next to Itachi by his desk.

"Hello little sister," Itachi said with a warm smile.

"You wanted me?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto agreed to go with you to Orochimaru's lair." Itachi said with a crooked smile.

"He what?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Yes, he agreed to go with you." Itachi said looking down at a paper.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because I think you're delightful to be around." Naruto said sarcastically with a fake smile.

"Naruto, stop it." Itachi said whacking him. "Because I asked him too." Itachi said looking at his little sister.

"Fine, when do we leave?" Sasuke asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow night," Naruto said hopping out the window and he was gone in a flash.

"Tomorrow night? Why tomorrow night?" Sasuke questioned her brother.

"He likes to travel at night." Kakashi said as he sat on the window counter.

"Itachi, why do I have to go with Naruto? Can't I just go with Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke said pouting extremely irritated.

"Sorry Sasuke but I won't be changing my mind at all. I trust Naruto to protect you when need be and to train you. You're in good hands with him." Itachi said as he stared at his sister.

"But he's an idiot. What can he really teach me?" Sasuke complained.

"Sasuke, stop talking about Naruto like that." Itachi said glaring at his sister making her shrink back. "He may not be as smart as me but he is a good shinobi and I trust him with my life. He is one of the strongest shinobi I know and you will respect him for that, not because he is my friend. He is a great shinobi and you will be with him for the year that is if you really want to leave Konoha." Itachi said not playing.

"I understand," Sasuke pouted.

"Glad we got that cleared up. You should go let your team know what happened now." Itachi said with a smile.

Sasuke got up and walked out the door in search for her teammates.

"So… why did you choose Naruto out of everyone?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Kakashi, I needed to help her and he was the best person to help her. And I know they really well her I know she actually likes Naruto. Naruto on the other hand I think he hates her." Itachi said with a sadistic smile.

"You're a sadistic bastard, Itachi." Kakashi said with a smirk.

Itachi just smirked and carried on with his paperwork.

"Sakura, Sai," Sasuke called to her teammates.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Sakura said with a smile.

"Are you allowed to go?" Sai asked.

"Yup, I get to go. I leave tomorrow night." Sasuke said.

They both made a shocked face curious to why she was leaving at night.

"Let's go get something to eat then and I will explain why this isn't all good." Sasuke said walking with her team to the local ramen shop.

They both knew she was irritated about it but she was still excited.

"What's the bad news?" Sakura asked.

Sakura and Sasuke have been best friends since the academy and were relieved when they got on a team together.

"I have to go with a jounin." Sasuke grumbled.

"Really? Who?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto," Sasuke said looking away.

"Your older brother's best friend and teammate. The hot blonde that every girl wished to call sensei." Sakura said shocked.

"Really Sakura, yes him." Sasuke said deadpanned.

"You can't deny that he was the talk of the academy when we were there. He was as much of the talk as your brother." Sakura said waving her hand.

"I didn't want to go with him but my brother said it's with him or I have to stay here. Damn him why did he have to agree." Sasuke grumbled.

"No one actually says no to the Hokage, Sasuke." Sai said.

"Well Naruto is in that special exception where he can say no if he wants too." Sasuke said.

"Why are you so fussy about it though? Shouldn't training with him be a good thing seeing as he got training with some of the strongest shinobi in the leaf?" Sai questioned.

"I will be stuck with him for a year." Sasuke said.

"I would like to be stuck with someone that strong and hot for a year. All alone and in the wilderness." Sakura said starting to daydream.

"We won't be alone Sakura. We are going to Lord Orochimaru for me to train." Sasuke said snapping her friend out of her daydream.

"Well you will be with him alone sometimes. He is like a mandatory bodyguard to you." Sai said.

"That sucks," Sasuke mumbled.

"Why don't you ask him why he agreed to do this so you can actually know?" Sai asked.

"Good idea," Sasuke said and put money on the table to leave.

She set out to find Naruto and she figured he was somewhere near her brother so she started there. She couldn't find him so she went to his apartment and found him sleeping looking like he had no care in the world.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked breaking her out of her dazed look.

"Why did you agree to take me on this mission?" Sasuke asked getting straight to the case as she sat on the window sill.

"I didn't want to and I still don't but your brother asked me to and since he never really asks for much from me I decided to do it." Naruto answered finally opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Why do you live in this cheap apartment?" Sasuke questioned as she got a better look at Naruto's rundown apartment.

"That's none of your business." Naruto said and sat against his wall.

"I will see you tomorrow night then." Sasuke said and took off.

"Be at the gates at seven." Naruto said back to her.

'I don't get it, why did it bother me that he didn't want to tell me?' Sasuke thought as she walked down the street on autopilot back to her house.

"Sasuke, what's up with you daydreaming?" Shisui asked walking up to his cousin.

"I don't understand why Itachi would have me leave the village with Naruto." Sasuke confessed.

"He has his reasons. I offered to go but he was set on Naruto going. The only way you were going to go with someone else was if Naruto said no." Shisui said as he continued to walk with her.

"Well that sucks because he said yes." Sasuke complained.

"Why do you have a problem with going with Naruto? And don't say he's an idiot because we both know he's not." Shisui asked not believing her one bit.

Sasuke just turned her head away from him.

Shisui's eyebrow raised in amusement. What was his cousin hiding from him?

"He just takes all my time and gets special privilege from my brother it irritates me. Then he's always nice to everyone in my family accept me. I call him an idiot because it seems like he hates me anyway." Sasuke said looking down.

"I don't think that's really the case." Shisui said feeling bad for prying.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke asked glaring at her older cousin.

"I don't know but I went on missions with Naruto before he never attempted to do a mission with someone he didn't like." Shisui said.

"But I am an exception because I am his best friend's little sister." Sasuke said pouting.

"Are you trying to get acceptance from Naruto?" Shisui asked making his cousin blush.

"Of course not," Sasuke spluttered as she tried to shake off her blush.

"Sure, sure," Shisui said as he walked away from the young teen.

Sasuke didn't like how everyone kept assuming she wanted to be anything with the blonde or that she wanted to impress him. It wasn't the case… that's for sure. She didn't care how much the blonde looked at her older brother she didn't care how he smiles at everyone but her. She didn't care he was an idiot anyway.

"Welcome home honey," Mikoto said walking up to her younger daughter.

"Hi mom," Sasuke said.

"So… Did he agree to go with you?" Mikoto asked in an excited tone.

"Yes he did. But I don't get why." Sasuke voiced her concerns.

"I think right now you don't understand because you never been taken out of your team but when an old teammate asks you to do something you tend to do it. Not only are they old teammates but their best friends so he couldn't refuse Itachi even if he didn't want to do it. Naruto worked with every Sannin accept Orochimaru so Itachi didn't only want to give you a chance but Naruto one too. Itachi cares about you a lot and trusts Naruto as much as he cares about you so he wanted him to go with you. Do you get it now?" Mikoto explained.

"Yes," Sasuke said nodding her head and getting up to walk to her room.

When Sasuke got to her room she questioned if that was really why he was placed with her.

The next day she woke up to laughter in her house. She got up to see Naruto's mother Kushina, Sakura, and her mother drinking tea talking and laughing.

"Afternoon Sasuke," Sakura said being the first one to see her.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted ignoring the three and headed to the kitchen.

Sakura got up from her seat to follow her friend.

"So you're leaving tonight… Are you excited?" Sakura asked getting a glare as a response.

"Come on it's going to be fun and you know it. Did I tell you that Lady Tsunade said she is willing to train me?" Sakura said biting her lip.

"AND SHE AGREED!" Sasuke screamed furious.

Sakura knew how mad her friend was because Sasuke was trying to get the legendary female Sannin to train her for the longest time but always got denied.

"She said she would train me in the art of medical jutsu." Sakura said trying to reason with her angry friend.

"That's just not fair I begged her and she always declined me no matter how much I controlled my chakra." Sasuke said sounding completely dejected.

"She didn't reject you because your control. She rejected you because of your patience and temper and because she didn't feel like you would be a medic so what point would you be as her student." A voice said from the doorway.

It was Naruto someone she didn't want to hear that from him at the moment. He knew exactly what to say to push all her buttons.

"You learned from her!" Sasuke said pointing at him.

"And?" Naruto questioned eyebrow raised.

Sasuke grit her teeth trying to not snap. "I suppose you're a medical ninja now." Sasuke said laced with pure sarcasm.

"No, I got trained by her for my chakra control." Naruto said.

Sasuke was about to snap and she knew it. Hell everyone knew it.

"And why couldn't I be taught the same thing?" Sasuke said walking closer to him.

"Because you didn't need the training I needed so in all it would have been pointless." Naruto said starting to visibly get angry.

Sasuke was livid that the room would have set on fire by the two of them. These two were a lethal combination especially seeing as his wind blew making her fire stronger.

"You don't know a damn thing about what she could have taught me!" Sasuke screamed in his face.

"I don't know why you want to pick a fight but I will show you why you shouldn't if that's what you really want." Naruto growled making her shrink away like she did with her brother yesterday as chakra started to ooze out of Naruto.

"Naruto." was the stern voice to call out to him.

"Itachi," Naruto said still in his stare down with Sasuke who backed away from him but didn't completely back down but his chakra calmed down.

She would never get what her brother did to make Naruto go out of his battle mode from just saying his name. She would never understand their relationship and that frustrated her.

"I said I trust you with my sister not to destroy her. If you must destroy her, destroy her in a better way for the both of you." Itachi said in a suggestive way shocking everyone and making Naruto and Sasuke blush and look away from each other.

The suggestion made Sasuke's heart beat fast and the thought made her fidgety. It made Naruto flicker him and Itachi out the house to the Hokage tower.

"Hahaha… I never thought I would see my best friend nervous." Itachi said.

"That's not funny." Naruto said sitting on the couch.

"It is, so what did she say that made your chakra and Kurama so angry and hostile?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know exactly why Kurama just didn't like the way she was talking to us." Naruto said ignoring Kurama.

"Let me talk kit, I can explain it better." Kurama said.

"No way in hell." Naruto said out loud and Itachi raised an eyebrow from hearing this.

"Kurama wants to talk to you." Naruto said and Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Kit, if you don't let me talk I will take over forcibly." Kurama threatened.

"Fine, Itachi, Kurama is going to talk to you." Naruto said and switched spots.

When Kurama switched with Naruto their eyes always changed from bright blue to crimson red. The aura around Naruto became more lethal than usual and everyone shook with fear with his presence all but a few of course, one being Itachi.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Itachi asked.

"Well Uchiha, I didn't really like how your sister was trying to get superior on us so I felt the need to put her in her place." Kurama said.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked.

"It's mating season kid." Kurama said and like that he was gone.

"What did he say? He shut me out." Naruto asked.

"Something I think I could have gone without hearing for my whole life." Itachi said shaking his head.

"That bad, huh." Naruto said sighing, his head going back in his seat.

"I feel the need to ask this question. How do you felt about my sister?" Itachi asked.

"She's annoying and gets on my last nerves." Naruto said honestly.

"Way to be honest Naruto. You should get packing for your trip." Itachi said sighing and sitting in his seat.

"Alright see you in a year." Naruto said hopping out the window.

This was hard on both of them but it had to be done. Itachi wanted his sister to be happy and get stronger like she wanted too. As for Naruto he hasn't left the village for very long since Itachi became Hokage. He wanted to be here if anything was to happen he wanted to be here to protect his friend. But this had to happen.

Naruto for once didn't flash to his apartment like he usually did he decided he was going to leisurely walk through the village and stare at the people. He was going to be gone for a year again, but before his best friend wasn't Hokage and he were thirteen gone for three years training with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Now he was leaving the village to train for someone else.

"I guess I can get some training in since I will be with another Sannin." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Yamato asked as he walked to the blonde.

Yamato, Naruto, and Itachi were all in anbu together. It was always fun to start things with Kakashi through Yamato for Itachi and Naruto. It gave them entertainment on those long missions. Izumi never entered anbu with them; she stayed a Chunin when she passed the Chunin exams. But they became anbu together when Naruto's dad was Hokage. After they took the Chunin exams they quickly became acquainted with being anbu. That was until Naruto left to train when they were fourteen to come back home for his father to tell him that his best friend would be Hokage. He left shortly after that for the rest of the year while his friend prepared to be Hokage. When he came back home at age seventeen was the day Itachi was getting crowned basically as Hokage. Naruto sat on top of the Hokage heads like he used to when they were kids and watched the ceremony. He didn't get why his father chose his best friend instead of him. But Itachi did find him later that night to talk to him. They just sat in silence until Naruto finally spoke.

"I will always be by your side no matter what position you're in." Naruto said gently.

Nothing was said after that and then Naruto was always close to him so Itachi didn't know really what he was going to do without his best friend.

"Yamato, what's going on? Want to catch a drink with me?" Naruto asked as he looked at his old teammate.

"Sure, don't you have a mission tonight?" Yamato asked.

"I won't drink too much. You know I have to drink at least four gallons of Saki before I actually get tipsy." Naruto said with a smile making Yamato chuckle.

"That's for sure," Yamato said and then got pulled off by Naruto.

When they got to the bar they saw Asuma with Kurenai.

"A date?" Naruto said bounding to his older classmates.

"Shut up," Asuma said a blush tinging his cheeks.

"Okay, enjoy your date Asuma." Naruto screamed and bound off with Yamato behind him shaking his head.

Naruto loved to make people embarrassed and so did Itachi which is one of the things no one expected the two to have the same sense of humor but they did. Naruto enjoyed Itachi's humor especially because not many people saw it. The only time Naruto hated it was when it was turned on him, then he hated it. But he couldn't really get mad seeing as he does the same to Itachi with Izumi especially when they were kids. It started a lot of fights between them.

They drank together for a little while before Naruto looked at the time and saw that it was thirty minutes before the time he was supposed to leave with Sasuke. So he said goodbye and flashed to his apartment. He got his stuff that was prepared since last night and flashed to the gate just in time to see Sasuke walking with Itachi to the gate.

"Oh dear, are you sure you should be outside unattended honey?" Naruto said making fun of Itachi.

Itachi blushed for a second then his face went emotionless again before his sister could see his reaction.

"Shut up Naruto." Itachi said making Naruto smirk at his reaction.

"Be safe you two." Itachi said hugging his sister.

"Yeah love you Itachi." Sasuke said hugging her brother back.

When they pulled away Itachi poked her in the forehead with a smile. This reminded her to put her forehead protector back on. Naruto had his on his right arm, the same him and Itachi used to do when he used to go on missions together.

"If you plan on staying longer send me a message." Itachi told her.

Naruto walked up to his friend in spite and hit him in the face. Naruto wasn't angry, he was sad at the very least. Itachi understood and walked back up to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto. I promise I will call you if anything is to happen or if anything is about to happen. Be safe and keep my sister safe. I can sense your chakra just like you can sense mine you will know if something is wrong with me." Itachi said knowing it would soothe his friend's worried heart.

Naruto and Itachi might not show their real emotions to everyone but they do show them to each other knowing the other would understand. Naruto pulled out his hand handing Itachi a kunai with his seal symbol.

"If anything is to happen flick it twice and I will flash back immediately. Don't bare all the responsibility by yourself. I will be back." Naruto said turning away from his friend and walked out the gates.

"Hah," Itachi sighed.

It really was hard to send Naruto away with his younger sister no less. Two of the closest people to him in the village were leaving the village together. No one in the whole village would understand how alone he would feel the moment the two walk out the gate tonight together.

"Take care of him." Itachi whispered to Sasuke after giving her another hug.

"I thought you were sending him with me so he could take care of me." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

Itachi smiled it shocked her.

"I'm talking about emotionally foolish little sister." Itachi said chuckling as he turned around and started to head back to the Hokage tower.

"Weirdos," Sasuke mumbled only to turn back and have to catch up with Naruto who wasn't far away but wasn't close.

She could only see his blonde hair and that was enough to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything new for this story. But here is the second chapter.

Naruto hasn't spoken to Sasuke since they left the village a few hours ago, he was still very upset about the mission that was presented to him. He really didn't want to be there. They left the village at seven it's around nine or ten now.

"Kit, why don't we train her starting tomorrow on are next breakpoint." Kurama suggested.

"No way in hell will I train that troublesome girl." Naruto said irritated that Kurama even suggested that as an option.

"Kit, stop being stubborn or I will take over by force and train her myself." Kurama said getting agitated by his host and friend. "And you must have forgotten how troublesome it was for all of us to train you when you were her age. You know and have a lot of abilities, plus a lot of forbidden jutsus from Tobirama's stash you can at least give her a scroll and let her figure one out. How about shadow clone jutsu? You have the scroll of seals with you, I know you do so don't try to deny it." Kurama ranted.

"Fine I will, starting tomorrow." Naruto complained.

"Naruto, I sense someone coming toward us and they are coming quickly." Sasuke said breaking Naruto out of his conversation that he was having with Kurama.

"I can sense it too and I can hear them. Get behind something really quick so I can distract them." Naruto said pushing Sasuke behind a tree.

Sasuke didn't really want to hide but she felt like Naruto had his reasons to want her to hide so just did it. That's when two ninjas appeared, Sasuke noticed one didn't have a chakra signature so she wouldn't have sensed him if not for Naruto saying them.

"Konoha ninja? A famous one at that, Shurei." The known chakra signature said to the silent one.

"Step away from me, I'm not in the mood to play practice with some trivial nuke-nin." Naruto said not the least bit shocked that they knew who he was.

Naruto knew he was well-known outside his village. He was basically a legend at such a young age. The Fourth Hokage's son and the Fifth Hokage's best friend who rivaled his power but had more. Naruto even got trained by the legendary Sannin themselves all but one to say the least. The Third Hokage even trained with Naruto from time to time. The nineteen year old who could go in Sage mode by the time he was nine. The keeper of the Scroll of Seals for Forbidden Jutsus of the hidden leaf. And last but not least the Jinchuriki of the strongest demon force, the nine tail fox Kurama.

Mind you Sasuke didn't know all the legends that circled Naruto were true or not because she always doubted him. But they were all true.

"So you know who we are?" The guy said stepping forward for Naruto to not move an inch.

Naruto didn't really know who they were seeing as they didn't have headbands but he could just tell they were ninjas and probably most likely ninja for hire. The weird guy Sasuke known his name from the other Shurei all of a sudden looked in the direction she was at and she automatically froze. The teen's eyes were cold and for some unknown reason shook Sasuke to the core.

"Errie, he is hiding someone over there." Shurei said gently but all heard pointing toward where Sasuke was.

Errie decided to listen to his friend and started walking into the direction his friend told him to go only to stop when he heard a growl that sounded to much like an animal for him to ignore. But when he turned around it was Naruto with red eyes, teeth elongated, his nails turning into claws, and his red chakra was swishing around wildly.

(By Itachi)

"Naruto," Itachi said rather loudly jumping up, he knew that chakra.

He knew Naruto's chakra better than his own family members sometimes.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked sitting in the Hokage's office with Minato.

Minato just glanced up not seeming the least bit concerned but also feeling the chakra.

"Naruto is angry. I can feel Kurama's chakra rising." Itachi said not really explaining anything.

"Naruto and Kurama always battle together so it's normal." Minato said waving it off.

"No, this is different he is angry and Kurama seems to be taking over like before they got along. He is upset." Itachi explained better biting his lip.

"Have faith that Naruto is not battling your sister and is just fighting an enemy." Minato said.

Itachi knew Naruto wouldn't get that angry at Sasuke no matter how mad he got he would never let Kurama take control. As much as Naruto is full of anger when he looks at Sasuke he would never unleash something Sasuke couldn't handle. This is the exact reason why he was worried.

(Back to Naruto)

"Get away from there." Naruto growled sounding like Kurama but still it was Naruto.

"KIT, calm down. You won't be able to see straight if you let the rage get to you too much." Kurama said screaming because Naruto always saw red especially when it came to the Uchiha's.

Naruto growled, then closed his eyes to calm himself to a point where he wouldn't lose focus and control. The moment he opened his eyes Naruto was in Sage mode flashing out of sight, grabbing Sasuke and moving across the forest he knew so well. He knew the two were following him but he didn't care because he needed to get away. The damn silent one was very perceptive. The one to talk, Errie was his name didn't notice Sasuke's chakra until Shurei the silent one said something.

"Naruto, they're coming." Sasuke said gently in his neck because he was carrying her like she was a baby with her legs wrapped around him.

She didn't understand why she was in his hands instead of running with him. But she wasn't going to deny the fact that she felt completely comfortable where she was at.

"I know," Naruto said sounding gentle to Sasuke which shocked her because she never got that voice from him ever a day in her life.

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke asked seeing goosebumps go up Naruto's neck as she asked the question.

Naruto has never had contact with a girl like this before, he always trained and didn't bother to date so having a girl wrapped around his chest and talking into his neck got him nervous. He didn't realize how sensitive he was on his neck until this very moment. But he just ignored the tingling sensation he got from her talking into his neck to respond to her.

"We aren't doing anything. My clones are." Naruto said gently pushing her by a tree to form a bunch of clones at least twenty.

Some had Sasuke's chakra signature and some had only Naruto's signature.

"Okay," Sasuke grumbled really wanting to fight.

Naruto first rolled his eyes knowing exactly why Sasuke was grumbling. Naruto glanced at her seeming to check for anything unnecessary on her then picked her up once again this time throwing her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, which pissed Sasuke off.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke grumbled but he heard her.

Naruto chuckled a little giving her a warm smile and jumping to the next tree.

"Naruto, we really can't do this. My head is going to hit something." Sasuke said to him knowing he could hear her.

Naruto pulled her up to how she was before accept they were now face to face. He looked at her with a small glare and a sort of side smirk like he had an inside joke with himself.

"Better?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

The moment Sasuke was going to speak Naruto dodged out of the way from a kunai hitting either one of them.

"Not a good time to be making out, Naruto Uzumaki. Right Shurei?" Errie said looking at his companion who had all the kunai in his hands.

Naruto growled a low growl in the back of his throat that Sasuke actually liked hearing not that she will ever admit that. Naruto let out a low breath before setting Sasuke down again.

"You can handle yourself enough for me to fight silence over there, right?" Naruto asked his head tilting to the side.

Sasuke nodded her head, she was honestly not sure if she could beat the other guy. But as Sasuke was contemplating that Naruto was putting on a headband to block his hair out his face that made the little strands stick out more and some come over the band but not blocking his eyes. Sasuke thought he looked good that way. She actually didn't notice how long Naruto's hair was becoming. She also noticed that there was two clan signs on Naruto's headband one being his and one being hers.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke once again nodded not ready at all but it was now or never. Naruto was gone in a flash before anyone could see him, even the silent guy had a problem finding Naruto which didn't seem to be a problem before.

'Or maybe it was me that he could track.' Sasuke thought and then all you saw was the silent teen flying across the forest.

"SHUREI!" Errie screamed getting ready to run over there only to get stopped by Sasuke.

"Get out of my way." Was all he said then charged at her with a kunai only to get kicked the opposite direction farther than the other boy.

"Did you two get the point yet? I haven't even used any of my chakra yet so you want to get seriously injured or do you want to leave us alone?" Naruto asked. "I will even forgive you for trying to attack Sasuke. But remember this is a one time offer, take it or leave it." Naruto said looking down at both teen boys that were just getting up.

The silent one seemed completely outraged that he was struck and almost knocked out in a flat second. He didn't like the concept of getting knocked on his ass. But neither did the other teen.

They both charged at Naruto and with the whisk of air that blew past Sasuke she knew Naruto was past her in a second and grabbed both of the teens her age by the throat slamming them each against a tree and holding them there.

"Do you want to try that again?" Naruto growled out with his eyes going back to being red.

Sasuke missed Naruto's bright blue eyes, she didn't really like the thought of Naruto having red eyes. She knew that was a bit hypocritical seeing as she had red eyes at times too. But with him it just seemed so wrong.

"Stop Naruto," Sasuke said walking up to the two teen boys that seemed to be her age.

Naruto growled at her making her flinch back but she still wanted to stand her ground.

"We should at least find out what they want." Sasuke snapped back at him.

"Fine," Naruto said dropping them but also going to the ground with them and making Hashirama's wooden style cages

It was a smaller version of the wood release: four-pillar prison technique. Sasuke wondered when Naruto actually learned that technique and how long it took for him to learn and thought she would question him later about it. Naruto was definitely an extraordinary shinobi she could give him that but would never say it out loud to anyone especially her brother or Naruto.

"Why are you after her?" Naruto asked Shurei.

"Not your business man," Errie said for the silent one.

"I could kill you two right here where you stand and not lose any sleep for it. Tell me now..." Naruto growled his eyes going red and also making Sasuke's go red too.

"Kit, I think you have an admirer." Kurama said.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke to see her turned away and trying to avoid his gaze at all cost. Sasuke didn't want to admit that it actually turned her on to see Naruto sticking up for her.

"I think you turned her on, her eyes turned red and everything. The moment you got aggressive with those two her eyes turned red." Kurama said chuckling with delight.

Naruto growled making all three ninja look at him curious to why he was growling. Naruto was angry, he wanted Kurama to stop it with the mate shit involving Sasuke. He didn't want her, but the fox seemed to want to put the dirty images in his head anyway making him angry and turned on.

"I will be contacting Itachi." Naruto said abruptly rising from the crouched position he was in as he talked to the captives.

"NO! Don't do that," Errie screamed not wanting to be trapped in a Genjutsu.

"Why?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow but still summoning a toad and writing out a message.

"We will tell you why we were going after her." Errie said but the other one didn't seem to be on the same page as him resisting was the best option.

"If you lie to me you will experience something worse than Itachi's genjutsu." Naruto growled making both teens shrink back.

"We were paid to kidnap her from you, but we weren't going to go through with it. We need a village to go back to and we don't have that anymore. We just wanted to make peace with the Hokage by saving his little sister from being kidnapped. Someone is out to get her and put you down." Errie said not lying.

Someone was trying to kill Naruto and has been for the past couple months that's probably the reason for Itachi wanting to send him out instead of anyone else. Naruto was about to explode his red chakra roaring around him in irritation. He couldn't help but feel irritated by all this. Itachi sending him out the village so no one tries to kill him. Like seriously he was one of the strongest ninja's in the village hell the whole Shinobi group be serious. Itachi would be trying to keep him safe while still putting him in the stronghold of things by protecting his little sister.

"How would you like to join and go to the sound village with us?" Naruto asked calming down.

"Sound village? Where the Sannin lives? I don't know... Shurei is pretty rare with his kekkei genkai. He won't try to experiment on him, will he?" Errie asked looking at the other ninja with worry in his eyes.

"What are you going to do to us if we don't?" Shurei asked.

"Well I can kill you both right now... but what will that solve? I am giving you an option. So decide before I change my mind. I'm not particularly a patient person." Naruto said sending his toad away.

"Can we talk about this alone with each other?" Errie asked.

"I don't care, Sasuke come on." Naruto said jumping into the trees with Sasuke following.

"What do you think they're going to do? Do you think what they said was true?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know what they're going to do but it would be smart to stay with us. As for what they said it makes sense to help the Hokage's sister to get in favor with him but it doesn't make sense because they would have to fight me to get you. I am assuming they thought all the tales about me were legends." Naruto said confidently.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said about to reach out to him but got pulled to the side again by another attack from the opposite direction.

"Damn it, they pulled a distraction." Naruto said grabbing her again and jumping from the trees to see Errie trying to get out along with Shurei.

"Let us out, come on we weren't lying. We can sense them coming." Shurei said completely shaken.

That was the first time Shurei talked since being captured so he knew they were pretty scared but Naruto didn't want to risk it.

"Not my problem," Naruto said shocking Sasuke and heading straight past them.

"PLEASE! We want to go with you." Shurei said freaked out.

Errie was absolutely terrified.

"Naruto... we should help them. They said they want to go with us." Sasuke said looking directly in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto just looked at her for a second and sighed in irritation. Then groaned in defeat setting her down and doing the hand signs to let them out. They ran to him immediately frightened. He didn't know what cynical control the Uchiha's had over him but it was serious.

"You better not make me regret this." Naruto said picking Sasuke up again with them holding his arms and flashing somewhere on the outskirts of the forest by the water.

Naruto was panting when they stopped letting them all go.

"Kit, you good? You transferred three people with you. That drained a lot of your chakra, let's hope these idiots are trustworthy. Sasuke seems to believe them." Kurama said.

Naruto growled at the thought of Sasuke trusting the two teens. He wasn't jealous by no means but he didn't like the thought of them having her trust when even he didn't have it.

"We should have proper introductions." Errie said holding out his hand to Naruto who ignored it for it to be grabbed by Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said then turned to point at Naruto pulling him to her side. "And this is Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said with a strained smile.

Naruto growled at the contact but didn't move away from it and neither did Sasuke. She actually liked the contact of being near him, it made her feel safe.

"My name is Errie and this is my brother Shurei." Errie said with a smile.

Shurei just nodded at both of them but kept staring at Sasuke.

"It seems like he has something for our mate." Kurama said chuckling making Naruto irritated.

Naruto was completely irritated pulling his arm away from Sasuke and walking to a tree wondering what Itachi thought of his message. The other three just watched while he got comfortable then turned back to each other.

"Is he always like that?" Errie asked.

"Pretty much, unless it's my brother." Sasuke said bitterly which both boy caught.

"Jealous much?" Errie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed making Naruto jump to them in a flash.

"What happened?" Naruto asked looking around with his kunai out.

All three teens were shocked how fast he moved.

Sasuke bit her lip, "nothing is wrong," Sasuke said slowly.

Naruto turned to her glaring at her. "Then why would you scream like that?" Naruto questioned still glaring making her step back.

"We wanted to see how fast you would get here if something went wrong." Shurei said for Sasuke.

Naruto growled making the boys move back and then turned back to Sasuke. "Is that true?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't want to agree but she knew it was better than telling him what they actually were talking about. She knew he would be mad either way so going with the lie didn't seem that bad so she nodded her head.

"Don't do it again," Naruto said walking away putting his kunai away.

The three teens watched him walk away again.

(By Itachi)

The toad popped up in front of Itachi in the middle of his paperwork.

"Naruto sent me to give this you." The toad said.

"Thanks," Itachi said expecting the toad to leave.

"He told me he wanted an immediate reply so that I should wait to get it from you then go back to him." The toad said.

"Oh," Itachi said opening the letter.

Itachi,

I wanted to let you know we got attacked and they told me some things that make me want to punch you. Your sister and I are okay. We didn't get no damage. That brings me to my next question... why did you really send me out with your sister? I honestly think I should come back after what I heard. Is there really someone after me?

Naruto

"DAMN IT!" Itachi screamed.

He really didn't want Naruto to know someone was after him, well both of them. That's why he did send Naruto out there but never expected his sister to be held in collateral. That is really damaging seeing as they would take them both probably making him chose between the two of them and Itachi wasn't okay with that. Naruto was his best friend and like his brother. But Sasuke was his little sister and he would choose her over everyone even his own parents. He just had to hope that nothing happens.

"Tell him I have nothing to say, aside from I am glad that they are okay." Itachi said the toad disappearing.

Itachi sighed.

"So he knows?" Kakashi asked by the window.

"Yeah, what was the point of protection and sending him away if someone out there was going to tell him. There is so much he doesn't even know. Like the people trying to take all the Jinchuuriki from their host. Shit we have two nine tail host and one is not even in the village." Itachi said completely stressed out.

"Calm down, Itachi. Naruto is the only known host we have technically. No one but certain people know we have two." Kakashi said not making the situation better at all.

"NOT COMFORTING!" Itachi screamed making Kakashi back up because Itachi's eyes were spinning angrily.

"Yeah sorry," Kakashi said.

"Why are you so upset?" Fugaku asked walking straight in.

"Naruto sent me a message saying they were attacked. I can't believe they were attacked a few hours after leaving the village." Itachi said then felt shook because he felt Naruto's chakra spark high again and this time for some reason it felt closer than before.

"What I'm curious about is how they knew they just left the village." Kakashi said making Itachi think there was a mole and he had to find out who.

(By Naruto)

"I AM GOING TO CHOKE HIM!" Naruto screamed making Sasuke run to him.

"What? What's going on?" Sasuke asked trying to calm the irate man.

"YOUR DAMN BROTHER THINKS HE CAN JUST IGNORE ALL MY QUESTIONS! I AM ABOUT TO GO BACK!" Naruto screamed.

"You can't," Sasuke said latching onto him.

"Let go," Naruto said aggressively.

"No, you have to calm down. Do you want me to make you?" Sasuke asked her eyebrow raising.

Naruto had a low growl in his throat while he glared at her. "Let. Me. Go." Naruto said in a voice that was filled with promise to hurt whoever.

"Fine," Sasuke said shaking her head and grabbing Naruto's head and kissing him on the lips making them fall to the floor.

Naruto was shocked, making his eyes turn back to blue. When he got out of his shock he pushed Sasuke away looking at her with wide eyes. The moment they made eye contact Naruto blushed and avoided it. Kurama was leaping for joy for what just happened, he really needed to give her props when he could. Sasuke stood up not seeming to care about what just occurred.

"Are you calm now?" Sasuke asked looking down at him.

Naruto didn't look at her just nodded his head. That made her walk away and him jump into a tree but both were blushing and holding their lips. Plus side was that Sasuke knew how to calm Naruto down now.

(By Itachi)

"That was weird, I expected him to be coming but he isn't here and his chakra is calmer now." Itachi said.

"Maybe someone calmed him," Kakashi said not knowing how right he actually was.

(Back to Naruto)

"Well wasn't expecting to see that." Errie said standing by the other tree.

"Shut up," Sasuke said walking back to create a fire they needed since Naruto said they were going to rest here.

When Sasuke was done she started walking to the water to cool down. Naruto felt the need to make sure she didn't stray to far but stayed in the trees.

"Naruto," Sasuke called from below the tree he was on.

"Yeah?" Naruto said with a slight grunt.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Yeah Sasuke was embarrassed by what she did but she really did enjoy that she could get him so flustered.

"Making sure no one comes and attacks you." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders though she didn't see.

"Go in for the kiss this time. You have to show her who's boss." Kurama said.

That got no response aside from Naruto shutting off the link.

"I can take care of myself." Sasuke said continuing to walk toward the water.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto said jumping at her and pinning her to the ground.

"Damn it, Naruto. What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke said struggling to get away.

"You want me to train you?" Naruto asked trying to not look down.

"Why? I thought I was too troublesome." Sasuke said repeating his words back to him.

Naruto deadpanned and looked at her. "Seriously? Do you want me to train you?" Naruto said finally looking in her eyes.

Sasuke bit her lip and looked away quickly not really wanting to make eye contact anymore but she nodded her head telling him she did.

"Okay," Naruto said pulling himself off of her but sitting in front of her.

"What?" Sasuke asked sitting up.

"What do you want to learn? As you know I'm not good at Genjutsu so I can't teach you that. What other stuff do you want to know? We will starting tomorrow morning before we start moving will have Taijutsu training." Naruto said looking up at the dark sky and moon.

"So... how will I practice my Taijutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"You will fight me and try with all your strength short of killing me so you can learn how to balance on an opponent's strengths and weaknesses. What jutsu do you want to learn first?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke raised her hand to her chin in thought. She had to seriously take this into consideration.

"Can I tell you tomorrow what jutsu I want to learn first?" Sasuke asked with hopeful eyes.

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. He didn't understand why she had a problem just answering now but he let it go.

"We should head back to those two and get some sleep in." Naruto said standing up and helping her.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto never placed his stuff down not even during the fight. She realized there must be a lot of seals on him keeping everything he has.

When they got back Shurei was curled up on the ground balled up into Errie who was against a tree. Naruto was very observant and noticed Shurei was cold despite being next to the fire. That was when he snapped his fingers tapped something on himself and a seal popped out. The seal had supplies from sleeping bags to food. Naruto picked up the sleeping bag and walked to the two. Shurei opened his eyes a bit shocked when he got a sleeping bag tossed on him.

"Get comfortable, you two can share it. It's big enough for two." Naruto said and walked back to Sasuke who was standing there shocked.

Then he handed her a sleeping bag and she looked down noticing there wasn't another one for him.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be fine," Naruto said sealing everything back up but some chips throwing everyone a bag.

Naruto was being quite generous for someone who was threatening to kill them earlier in the night. Everyone thought it but no one dared voicing in fear of losing the food.

"So you will be sleeping on the hard ground." Sasuke asked shocked.

"No... I will be in the tree above you." Naruto said nonchalantly as he started to walk up the tree.

"Really? Why not just share with me? That sleeping bag was huge and I know this one is. Speaking of which why did you bring two?" Sasuke asked.

She didn't really want to tell him she had her own because she really wanted to share with him and feel his body heat.

"I always bring two, just in case." Naruto said but ignored everything else.

"Just lay by me Naruto." Sasuke said pulling at his arm before he could go farther up.

"...fine." Naruto finally agreed coming off the tree and taking the sleeping bag from her and setting it up.

When they got comfortable she found herself pushing against Naruto to get warmer seeing as Naruto turned off the flames not wanting to get caught by enemy ninja.

"Naruto... are you still awake?" Sasuke whispered turning to face him but got his back instead but she heard him grunt then shuffle to face her.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he tucked his face inside his pillow more.

"I want to learn the wood style four pillar prison jutsu." Sasuke said gently.

"You have to learn the wood infinity before you can learn that. So stick with what you can learn first then, and only then will I teach you that jutsu." Naruto said slightly shocked that Sasuke asked for that one first.

"Would you like to learn Shadow clone jutsu?" Naruto suggested after seeing her pout and grumble about wanting to learn that one.

Sasuke didn't seem happy about it but she shook her head yes anyway not wanting to reject any training seeing as Naruto would resist training her if she was difficult.

"Okay, I will give you the scroll tomorrow. Just get some sleep." Naruto said putting his hand across her face to close her eyes.

Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled herself closer to him so she could take his warmth.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Trying to be warm, now shut up and go to sleep." Sasuke whispered putting a finger to Naruto's lips.

That was how they fell asleep with Naruto's arm wrapped around her. He didn't realize when it happened or if he did it himself. But they wouldn't wake until the morning anyway so it didn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews... I don't need them to keep writing but I still like to know what people think.


End file.
